My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Alternate Scene
by DamianKastle
Summary: Originally, Principal Cinch managed to cowardly flee when Midnight Sparkle began to tear the world apart and later leave her dignity intact after she was beaten, but what if she didn't?


**My Little Pony Equestria Girls:**  
 **Friendship Games Alternate Scene**

You know that feeling where you feel like you've done or been somewhere before? It's called Déjà vu, and it was a feeling that _everyone_ at CHS was feeling at the moment.

Not too long ago the Friendship Games had begun, a competition where Canterlot High faced Crystal Prep and usually lost… but this year was quite different, especially since they had the Rainbooms on the team. While they did lose the first round, the Wondercolts did manage to win the second round, despite a slight magical incident accidentally caused by their world's Twilight Sparkle.

Now all tied up, both schools decided to have a tiebreaker to decide it. But just as it began, Cinch and the Shadowbolts team all figured out that Twilight had a device that contained a large amount of magic within it, and they wanted to use it in order to win the games. Sunset Shimmer, the former school bully, and Spike, Sci-Twi's now talking dog, tried to stop her, but it was too late. Twilight had already unleashed the magic and transformed into a monster.

She was both beautiful and terrifying, and the dark wings on her back made her look like some kind of angelic demon that made everyone stare at her in fear. Principal Cinch, the one who blackmailed her into participating and peer pressured her into releasing all the magic her device contained, started to back away while the now evil Sci-Twi, AKA Midnight Sparkle cackled in a deep voice.

She turned to Sunset Shimmer, her main rival in the games. "You were right! I didn't understand magic before, but I do _now_!"

The twisted-looking energy horn on her head then became charged with energy and her eyes glowed before she fired an intense beam of magic right at the Wondercolt statue, which cracked up before finally it finally burst into a million pieces. Sunset and her friends shielded themselves from the blast, and when they lowered their arms they saw another hole in space opening up, to a place that Sunset Shimmer was very familiar with.

"Equestria!" she gasped.

Midnight Sparkle sneered evilly as dimensional cracks, created by the open portal, began to appear and extend towards them. She turned and fired another magical blast in their general direction. The girls all jumped out of the way while the dark magical bolt created yet another portal.

All the students, from both Canterlot High and Crystal Prep began to run around and scream their heads off while dimensional cracks began to appear in various locations all over the school.

Grinning like a madwoman, Midnight Sparkle quickly blasted each of the cracks and created little portals, all leading to Equestria, which just created even more portals that were slowly beginning to destroy the other world around them all.

The teens all began to see portals opening up close to them and started to back away, not wanting to fall through one of them and potentially fall through, thus never returning home. But wherever they fled a portal suddenly opened up in front of them, stopping them in their tracks.

Pretty soon, the whole school was filled with chaos and mayhem. Dark clouds continued to fill the sky, slowly growing portals were starting to appear all over, and it was only a matter of time before they began to appear in the city and then the world. Once that happened… everyone knew that their world would be erased from existence. But Midnight Sparkle didn't seem to care at all, as she gleefully enjoyed watching her former tormentors scream with fear.

Both the Shadowbolts and the Wondercolts seemed paralyzed, unsure of what to do or how to stop the chaotic girl that was flying above them all. Then, Sunny Flare noticed their Principal; Cinch, slowly trying to creep away from the area and leave her students behind and Sunny quickly became angry.

"Hey! Where are _you_ going!?" she asked Cinch, demandingly.

"Anywhere to avoid that... monster!" Cinch exclaimed, disgusting Sunny Flare "And I suggest you do the same!"

Cinch continued to try and run off, leaving her students behind, but then… Midnight Sparkle saw her leaving and snarled.

"Oh, no you don't!" she declared as she extended a hand and fired an energy blast at Cinch, which enveloped her in a bubble of magic, causing her to scream. "You're _staying_ for this!"

Principal Cinch continued to scream as Midnight Sparkle used the magical aura she now had around her to levitate her upwards so that the now demonic girl could look her in the eye. Sunset rushed over and looked up toward her.

"Twilight! Stop!" she protested.

Midnight Sparkle pointed at her threateningly. " _You_ stay out of this!" she hissed before turning her attention back to her terrified former Principal. "And as for _you_ … _you_ turned me to into _this_! I should _thank you_ … if you hadn't _blackmailed_ and _peer pressured_ me into releasing all that magic… I would have never have _felt_ power like _this._ But instead of _thanking you_ … I think it'd be more fun to _dispose_ of you!"

The demon girl then blasted the ground right below Cinch and created yet another portal, only unlike the others this one didn't seem to lead to Equestria, in fact it looked more like a bottomless pit or a swirling vortex of nothingness. Cinch looked down and gasped in horror as Midnight Sparkle prepared to drop her, but Sunset got closer to them and called out again.

"Twilight, stop this right now! I know what Cinch did to you was awful, but this isn't right! This isn't _you_!"

"Oh, this _is_ me! You all just don't want to admit it! Just like how you don't want to admit that I'm stronger then _all_ of you!" Midnight Sparkle spat.

"Twilight Sparkle! I demand that you release me at once!" Cinch ordered, seemingly regaining her arrogant attitude, which quickly vanished when Demon Twilight glared at her.

"Twilight is _gone_! She was _weak_ ," she hissed. "I am her _replacement_ : _Midnight Sparkle_!"

"Ooh! Catchy!" Pinkie Pie admitted. Everyone stared at her, speechlessly.

"You thought I was just somebody you could push around! Some smart _nobody_ that you could use to boost your 'precious reputation'!" Midnight Sparkle exclaimed. "Well I'm not a nobody anymore! Now… let's see how _you_ like being a _nobody_!"

"No! Stop! No!" Cinch screamed, fearing for her life.

"I promise, I'll be _quick_." Midnight smiled, evilly.

"Twilight!"

The aforementioned demon girl growled as she looked down toward the fiery haired girl that scolded her so harshly earlier that day and was _still_ trying to reach out to her.

"Listen to me! I know Cinch hurt you but that does _not_ make this right! Trust me when I tell you that's _not_ worth it! So please… just let her go…" Sunset told her, pleadingly.

"Please Twilight…" Principal Cinch begged, close to tears.

The demonic version of her former rival smiled a twisted smile at Cinch before she looked down again. "If you say so…" she said before suddenly letting the magical aura around Cinch vanish, causing her to fall. She laughing as her former Principal screamed. Everyone gasped in horror.

"NO!" Sunset cried, as she tried to rush over and grab Cinch before she fell, but she was too late.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Principal Cinch screamed as she fell right into the bottomless abyss, eventually vanishing into the darkness, though her scream was still heard.

Cinch screamed for so long in fact that one student looked at his watch while everyone was beginning to look baffled, amazed and somewhat impatient.

"Boy, that is one _deep_ hole…" Pinkie remarked.

"Well, it is _bottomless_ after all," Sugarcoat noted, bluntly.

"Oh yeah." Pinkie remembered.

Midnight chortled to herself, before she snapped her fingers and made the portal vanish, effectively silencing Princess Cinch's scream also. "Now… where was I?" she asked, sinisterly before she resumed opening portals.

* * *

Following Cinch's disposal, Sunset Shimmer managed to use her friend's magic to grant her a magical form of her own; Daydream Shimmer. With that power she managed to overcome and defeat Midnight Sparkle, as well as offer Twilight her hand in friendship, which she accepted.

After a bright tower of light shined from the school area, the two girls floated back down before the light vanished and the two were shown clearly, both back to normal and a little frazzled. Twilight instantly began to feel guilt for her actions.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Twilight apologized, close to tears.

Sunset nodded, understandingly. "I know. And going by my own experiences, they'll forgive you," she smiled before gripping Twilight' hands fondly. They stared at each other warmly while the others gathered around and Spike barked and tackled Sci-Twi, with her glasses in his jaw before licking her. She laughed as this happened.

Rainbow then remembered something important. "Hey… what about Principal Cinch? What happened to _her_?"

"And… where did that hole lead to, anyway?" Fluttershy pointed out.

"Uh… I really don't have any idea…" Sci-Twi admitted, with a shrug.

"You don't think she's…" Rarity began.

"Nah, couldn't be… could she?" Applejack inquired, a bit nervously. The Shadowbolts all stepped forward as well.

"Eh, I wouldn't feel _too_ bad about it," Sunny Flare said.

"Really?" Fluttershy responded with surprise.

"Yeah, at least you didn't manipulate Twilight into releasing all the stolen magic and turning into a power-crazed magical creature that tried to rip the world apart just to win a game like _she_ did," Sugarcoat said, bluntly and quickly.

"Wow! That's a lot to take in when you say it all at once," Pinkie remarked. Sugarcoat responded to that with a raised brow.

"Actually we're _all_ to blame," Sour Sweet admitted, sadly before shifting to a grumpy tone. "But mostly it was _her_."

"I still feel bad…" Twilight sighed, ashamed. "I know she wasn't necessarily a _good_ person but…"

"You weren't yourself, it wasn't your fault." Sunset Shimmer comforted her. "The dark magic just took over and responded to your darkest desires like it did to _me_."

"But… I _let it_ take over… and I _did_ want to get back at her…" Human Twilight expressed, depressed. Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadance stepped forward next.

"Well, she _and_ the dark magic are gone now," Celestia stated. "And like Sunset Shimmer said: you were not in control of your actions, so you mustn't blame yourself."

"Maybe she'll return here someday, maybe she won't, but based on what she caused… this seems like the fitting punishment for now," Vice Principal Luna added.

"I just hope that if she _does_ return, she'll realize how wrong she was and want to change," Dean Cadance confessed, hopefully.

"Heh, I'll bet she's _still_ falling," Rainbow Dash said, smirking.

"Now wouldn't _that_ be something?" Spike remarked, amused. The others gave them both a bit of a glare, shutting them up.

"Well, I know these Friendship Games haven't been what any of us expected, but given what we've all just been through, I think it's fair to declare us all winners," Principal Celestia announced. All the students cheered in response.

* * *

And while both schools continued to celebrate and slowly come together as friends for the first time, the aforementioned Principal was indeed _still_ falling down the bottomless abyss, as to where it lead…

Well, let's just say when Cinch finally landed and stopped screaming her fall was broken by what seemed to be a field of flowers. She slowly sat up and gazed at the pink sky with confusion and fear.

"What is this…?" she whispered to herself before she got a good look at the dimension she was in and gulped. The entire area with filled with candies, flowers and all sorts of cute objects; it was so sickeningly cute, that Cinch practically vomited in her mouth right away. Her horror increased when she noticed several stuffed animals, fairies, toys and actual _talking flowers_ popped up around her and started _singing_.

" _We are such happy flowers, we will now sing for hours._ _Aren't we_ unbearably cute _? Watch me solo_ on this flute."

And right on cue the talking flower began to play his flute, which incited a scream from Principal Cinch that was heard all the way from the heavens and beyond.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **This is what _I_ think should have happened to Principal Cinch at the end of the movie, after all somone like her shouldn't get off scot free, right?**


End file.
